from death comes love
by ChocolateVulcan
Summary: the death of one friend causes the others to reveal hidden feelings. will they be accepted or just thrown away? will another die? will sadaharu talk? will i ever stop asking questions? enjoy and review darn you. last chap up. GinXshin fic it be.OOC
1. goodbye

well here it is rewritten and in my eye better. but my view don't count yours does so review darn you! oh and nothing much changed. the way kagura dies though changes!! and i'm lazy people. so you might see some things that are weird. don't ask about em ok.

* * *

milly: dude i got this story plot after months of thinking this is chapter one of from death comes love

iruka: why did you name it that?

milly: cause i can now do your job!

iruka: fine. milly does not own or will she ever own gintama or any of it's characters.

milly: enjoy! oh and just to let u kno i love the dinner that is going to happen. i make it often cause it easy and simple. but it ain't japanese or at least i don't think so lolz

* * *

she walked down the ally way angry still at her friend. "why does he have to go around eating all the food and saving none for me. hmph we'll just see how he likes not being able to get in the house." the girl kept mumbling to herself not noticing the women creeping up behind her. Just as she noticed it was to late, she felt a sword against her throat and soon fell to the ground. her head rolled a few feet away from the body and was stopped by a foot. "now now dear don't go losing your head." with that the woman let out a small maniacal laugh at her sick joke...

(meanwhile over at shipachi's)

"Gin-san... why are u here so late?" gintoki was standing out in the cold of the night infront of shinpachi's door. "Kagura left the house and locked me out." shinpachi just gave him a blank stare and moved aside so his friend could get in. "What was it this time?" "I ate all the food that was for dinner. i thought she would be gone all night. she came back got angry at me pushed me out the door, shut it and locked it then walked away." Shinpachi just nodded and walked into the kitchen. "sis is running late so i have to make dinner. your welcomed to stay just don't get onee-san angry ok." gintoki just sat down and ignored his friend's idle threat.

Gintoki looked around for something to do. '_nothing to do here in this dojo. well cept sleep._' gintoki let out a sigh. he looked over at shinpachi while he was cooking. _'how does he know how to cook so well?' _the man looked around once more before letting out yet another sigh. "OI. Shinpachi can i help you cook?" shinapchi paused in his job for a moment. '_did he just ask to help? that's not like gin-san at all_' "um sure..." gintoki got up from where he was sitting and walked over to shinpachi. "what can i do?" shinpachi thought this over a minute " you can start making some soup." gintoki set to work.

with gintoki busy with the soup shinpachi took a moment to clean up some things around the house. He started with otae's room. he picked up her dirty clothes and rearranged somethings then went to get the dirty clothes from his room. shinpachi room, unlike his sisters, is very neat and clean. he even folds up his dirty clothes and put them neatly in a pile while his sister just threw them all over her room. he sighed as he picked up his dirty yet neat pile of clothes. he took them down the the wash room and set them there for later.

he then went back into the kitchen to see that gintoki was still at hard work with the soup. shinpachi walked over to him and peered in to see that the soup was very simple. it was noodles with chicken broth added to it. shinpachi smiled for no reason he just felt like it. he walked over to check on the garlic bread. "hmmm they seem done." he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and set it down carefully seeing as it was still hot.

after everything was done the door to the dojo opened and in stepped Otae. "hi onee-san." Otae just had a looks of sadness on her face and did not respond to shinpachi. "What's wrong onee-san?" Otae looked up at her little brother and just started crying. shinapchi hugged her and started to worry. Otae never cried infront of him. "whats wrong onee-san?!" otae hugged her brother tightly and mumbled a few words. "i'm sorry i didn't hear u." Otae lifted her head and looked her little brother straight in the eyes, "kagura was found dead. hijikata-san came and told me at work."

gintoki and shinpachi just stood there in shock. shinapchi's arms fell from his sister's sides. Gin-san stood and said nothing. he looked over to shinpachi who was white as a ghost. otae was trying to get her borther to talk but he was in to much shock to say anything. shinpachi soon fell to the floor. otae then got worried and tried to snap her brother out of it. gintoki walked over to shinpachi and whisperd something in his ear that otae could not hear.

Shinpachi just lowerd his head and gintoki stayed with him. "shinpachi-kun..." shinapchi looked up into his beloved friends eye's and saw hurt beyond belief in them. "gin-san...she's gone this time...really gone..." GIntoki hugged his friend awkwardly. "i know shinpachi-kun i know..." that was it no one said anything else for the rest of the night. they didn't even touch the food. no one felt like eating. or doing anything. they just sat there and grieved. soon though they got tired. shinpachi didn't feel like moving from his spot but knew it'd be better if he went to his room. with out saying anything the others followed. Otae showed Gintoki to a guest room. then went off to her own.

the eerie silence that took over the house was so unbearable that shinpachi finally broke down while in his room. gintoki and otae heard his quiet sobs. "shinpachi-kun...if i was able to i would take away your pain." gintoki knew though that shinpachi would never let him be that close to him. gintoki for the first time was scared, not for himself but for his friends. he was thinking that who ever killed kagura would most likely try and kill shinpachi and otae as well.

gintoki went to sleep with a troubled mind... shinapchi fell asleep crying... and otae went to sleep with no peace at all. in the morning they awoke but none of them felt like saying anything to each other that day. the impact of kagura's death was to deep. they were not sure what to do...

* * *

milly: i know not the best but it's better then my last one and this is just chapter one. sorry i made kagura die so quickly. i know it should of had her at least fight back but oh well i liked it! but as i said it's your view that counts. tell me what you want from this story and maybe it'll help! thank you for reading and review damn you review! bye-bye


	2. hidden feeling

Milly:we made it to chapter two! woot read it and enjoy!

iruka: milly does not own gintama though she wants to.

shinpachi: please review and tell milly what she did wrong. no need to be nice. though we like nice people.

Gin: lets start this thing!

Every1:Yeah! ENJOY!

'_sadaharu speaking'_

* * *

** From Death Comes Love Chap. 2!**

**Hidden Feeling.  
**

the next morning no one knew exactly what to do. shinpachi made breakfast but no one felt like eating. They all sat there looking at the food. shinpachi with his head low looking at his plate. Gintoki with his eyes on shinpachi more then his plate. Otae starring at gintoki then over to shinpachi then back to her food. finally shinpachi started eating saying nothing and making eye contact with no one. Gintoki started eating as well saying nothing and keeping his eyes on shinpachi. he felt that if he took them off of him for just a second the boy would disappear. otae started eating and kept her eyes on Gintoki wondering what he was thinking. Soon everyone was finished and otae stood up from the table, "well i have to go to work. have fun today you two." with that she waited for a reply but when none came her way she just sighed and left the room. she looked up at the sky. it was dark and clowdy, "better take my umbrella." she said this to no one in particular. she put on her shoes grabbed her umbrella and left the sadness of her house to enter the sadness of the day.

shinpachi stood up and collected the dishes. he walked out of the living room leaving gintoki to sit alone. as shinpachi washed the dishes gintoki sat there just leaning against the door. his eyes were closed and he listened to everything. To the birds outside and the water running inside. he listened for anything odd. then out of nowhere a smashing noise came from the kitchen followed by a yelp. gintoki got up and walked into the kitchen. "everything ok shinpachi?" shinpachi was down on the floor picking up a shattered glass. "yeah. it just slipped out of my hands." gintoki stared down at the glass. "want some help?" "nah i got it. ow." as soon as shinpachi said that he cut himself with the glass. gintoki bent down and took shinpachi's hand to look at it. he cleared away some of the glass and got a better look at the cut.

"Well it ain't to bad. you'll live." shinpachi gave gintoki a look that said 'no really?' Gintoki chuckled at it. he stood up shinpachi's hand still in his. he pulled shinpachi up and ran the boys hand under water. shinapchi winced in pain as the cool water hit the palm of his hand. gintoki stopped the water and looked down at the hand to make sure all the glass was out. the blodd didn't stop flowing but at least nothing that could make the cut worse was in it. "go bandage it up now. i'll pick up the glass." shinpachi nodded and left the kitchen to go find something to bandage his wound. gintoki carefully picked up the remaining pieces of glass and threw them out. as the last piece went into the trash a low rumble sounded from above and rain fell down hitting the roof.

Shinpachi heard the rain fall. he closed his eyes and listened for a moment or two. then went back to bandaging his cut. "hmm i should go over and get sadaharu. he's bound to be hungry by now." shinpachi said this out loud unknowingly. Gintoki over heard him. "i'll come with you." gintoki yelled over to his friend. shinpachi figured he said something outloud. "alright."

shinpachi re-entered the kitchen to see all of the glass was picked up and the dishes had been put away. "thanks for the help." Gintoki just nodded. "shall we go now?" the sooner they left the sooner they could get back. that all gintoki wanted to do. he knew shinpachi would be safe here. so this is where he wanted to be. shinpachi grabbed his umbrella and put on his coat. then walked out the door holding the umbrella up for gintoki. gintoki took the umbrella and looked at shinpachi with a worried face. "You look really pale. are you ok?" shinpachi kept his eyes on the ground, " yeah i'm fine. just didn't sleep well last night. " gintoki didn't by that excuss but decided not to press it any further.

They walked down the vacant streets, not really taking their time to enjoy the view. they were getting soaked by the now heavy falling rain. they soon made it to the apartment and all but ran up the stairs. they opend the door to see a very lonely sadaharu waiting for them. shinapchi patted him on the head and went to sit down on the couch. "ah we should stay here till the storm lets up." shinpachi went from pale to white as a ghost. Gintoki said nothing but walked over and put his hand on shinpachi's forehead. "You have a fever. we wont be leaving here for a while." shinpachi looked down. "We should've never left the house. why didn't you say you were sick?" shinpachi kept his eyes on the floor. "I don't feel sick. also why do you care all of a sudden?" gintoki turned away from the boy ignoring his question. he went to the closet. he pulled out some blankets and walked back to shinpachi.he put the blankets down beside him. then he felt shinpachi's head again. this time shinpachi grabbed his hand, "Answer my question gin-san."

Gintoki didn't want to answer it. "i care because your my friend." he hit shipachi on the head jokingly. "you should kno that by now." shinpachi gave him a 'your lying' look. "you never seem to care this much before." gintoki pulled his hand away from shinpachi. he turned away from the boy and walked over to the other couch and took a seat. he turned on the t.v. and could feel shinpachi's eyes burning into him. he looked over to they boy. "what?" shinpachi just shook his head, "nothing." he then looked at the t.v. saying nothing.

time passed along with many t.v. channels. they guys ended up watching a crappy romance movie. shinpachi stood up halfway through th movie to get something to eat but as soon as he took one step he had a coughing fit that seemed like it would never end. he fell to the ground and gintoki fled to his side. "shinpachi-kun..." he didn't know what to say to comfort the boy who had a look of panic on his face. so gintoki held the boy close to him. not wanting to let him go. he cradled shinpachi in his arms. soon the coughing died down. shinpachi's fever had spiked. gintoki could feel it as he held the boy. He picked shinpachi up and laid him down on the couch. he covered the boy with a blanket and then left to get a cloth to place on shinpachi's head. he grabbed a bowl and a couple clothes.

"shinpachi-kun i'll be right back i have to go get some water." shinpachi gave him a frightend look. "don't worry sadaharu will be here with you." at the sound of his name sadaharu looked up from his resting place. "stay close to shinpachi you hear me sadaharu." sadaharu just barked and got up. he walked over to shinpachi and took a seat. "good now i'll be right back." with those last words gintoki left the apartment and headed down stairs to otse's shop. he walks right by otse and cathrine and goes stright to the bathroom and fills the bowl up with cold water. he then leaves the shop not saying anything to the workers there.

he runs back up the stairs trying not to spill any of the water and takes it in. He sets the bowl of water down on the table near the couch and dips a cloth in it. he looks at shinpachi, who is now fast asleep, and places the cloth gently on his head. he takes another and wipes shinpachi's neck and face with it. he does this softly as to not wake the boy. "Why the heck do you keep making me worry." he let out a sigh. sadaharu looked at him puzzled '_why don't you just tell him you love him. is it really that hard. if it is your an idiot.'_ gintoki looked at sadaharu. "Did you just call me an idiot?" "bark." 'i_f you can hear my mind say i love you shinpachi._' sadaharu tried to make it work. gintoki just looked at the dog oddly, "i'm hearing things great."

taking his attention off sadaharu he put it back on shinpachi. he stroked shinpachi's hair gently, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on shinpachi's forehead. shinpachi stirred just a bit and gintoki pulled back. he let out a long sigh and went back to watching the movie though he never left shinpachi's side not even when he fell asleep.

* * *

Milly:I'll leave it there i hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed typing it.

iruka: please please please please please please please please please review!

gintoki: if you don't i'll break shinpachi's heart.

shinpachi: you already have.

gin: what?

milly: bye people!!

gin:wait what did you mean by that shinpachi

shinpachi: bye- bye

gin: shinpachi! tell m-

* * *

chapter three will be up pretty fast if i don't procrastinate. thank you so much for reading and i would love it if you reviewed.


	3. The Reason

* * *

Milly: well here we are the mysterious land of chapter three.

Iruka: millly does not own gintama nor it's characters.

Shinpachi: please remember to review and turn off all cellphones before the chapter starts.

Gin: -.-

Shinpachi: what's with you?

Gin: nothing...

milly: right then we'll start the story now.

_'sadaharu's thoughts' _'other's thoughts' "talking" OH AND THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL EDITOR! IF IT WERE NOT FOR HER I WOULD'VE NEVER GOT THIS DONE ON TIME!

* * *

**From Death Comes Love Chap.3**

**The Reason**

Otae walked down the street without a care in the world. She was on her way home when she sensed the presence of Usha. "I heard of your job, Usha. Nicely done. Though next time try not to make such a mess by beheading them."

Usha landed next to her employer. "As you wish, Otae-sama."

With that, Otae dismissed Usha and continued her way home.

**with shinpachi and gin!**

Shinpachi woke up to the sight of Gintoki sleeping on the floor next to the couch. "Gin-san..."

At the mention of his name, Gintoki flinched, but forced himself up. "You okay, Shinpachi?" Gintoki sat up to look the boy full in the face. Shinpachi nodded.

"Yes. My head hurts, though."

Gintoki felt Shinpachi's forehead with the back of his hand. "Hm. You're still warm, but at least your fever went down." Gintoki yawned and laid back down, placing his head on Sadaharu. Shinpachi rolled over to face the back of the couch. "I still can't figure out why anyone would do that to her."

"Neither do I, Shinpachi, but there's nothing we can do about it." With that, Gintoki ended the conversation and rolled over to look at Shinpachi's back. "How long do you think it'll take for her to come over here?" Gintoki was curious to see if the girl would come over at all.

"She most likely won't come over, but all in all I give her an hour. Also, if she does come over, where is she gonna sleep?" Shinpachi rolled over. Gintoki thought for a moment. "Well, she can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here on the floor with you; I'm already here anyway."

Shinpachi nodded in agreement. "So now that that is decided, do you think Otae-neesan's work was infringed by...you know."

Gintoki shrugged at the question. "I have no idea. For now, though, try and put something else on your mind besides death. It doesn't help my mood any."

"Right, right. Sorry. Did you feed Sadaharu anything?" Shinpachi looked down at the sleeping giant. Gintoki shook his head.

"Nope been busy with you. Forgot about him."

Shinpachi said nothing about that and an awkward silence filled the house once more. Gintoki finally thought of something to say: "How the hell did you get sick, anyway? You looked fine this morning and last night." Shinpachi was wondering that as well.

"Maybe it was my cooking that got to me. At any rate, at least we got here fast. Otherwise I would be out on the street coughing my lungs out."

"Right." They both realized just how lucky they were.

"Hey Gin-san, if I'm correct, Otae-neesan should be here any minute now." Shinpachi stared at the door and Gintoki stared at Shinpachi..

"You know, you may be wrong. I mean, it was raining pretty hard when we left. You never know if she'll show."

Shinpachi looked down at Gintoki and smiled. "If I know my sis, she'll come.. And if she doesn't you can use me as your slave for a week; if she does, you have to help me around my house tomorrow. I think that's fair, don't you?"

Gintoki thought on Shinpachi's offer. 'Shinpachi as my slave for a week would be nice. Heheh.' "Fine, I accept." With those words and an evil grin from Gintoki, the bet was placed. Shinpachi turned his attention back to the door, and what do you know - a few seconds later, Otae came in through the door looking very tired. "Ah, hi, Otae-neesan.." Shinpachi said this in an "I told you so!" tone of voice. Gintoki just glared at Shinpachi. "So you won; big deal. No need to brag."

Now Otae was confused. 'What the heck are they talking about? Oh well, hopefully it was something good.' "I came over to check up on you two, but seeing as you're fine, I guess I'll go." Otae was about to open the door when Shinpachi stopped her.

"Onee-san, please stay. You can sleep in Gin-san's room if you want to. We were about to go to sleep and sense you're here already it's really no use trying to go back home this late." Shinpachi wanted his sister to stay where he knew she would be safe. Gintoki could care less weather or not she came or left; all he cared about was whether or not Shinpachi was safe.

"Well since you're here, Otae, I can go down and get some food and you can stay up here and look after Shinpachi." With that, Gintoki stood up and walked toward the door. He put on his shoes and slipped by Otae, leaving the silent apartment behind.

"Hey Shinpachi, are you okay? You look a little pale, little brother."

"I'm okay; I've just got a terrible headache. How are you?" Shinpachi already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. Otae smiled.

"I'm okay so far. Made it through one day, so I think I can make it through the next." With that, Otae took a seat on the couch, at Shinpachi's feet. She reached out to feel his head.

"You are really burning up. Are you sure you're okay?"

Shinpachi sighed. "I'm fine, onee-san." Shinpachi ignored his sister's worried look. He turned his attention over to Sadaharu, who was still sleeping. "He's a heavy sleeper, for a dog. I thought all this noise would wake him up, but evidently not. Then again, he had to spend all his days with Gin-san and Kagura-chan..." Shinpachi got a sad look on his face once more. He let out a long sigh and just kept silent. Otae looked at her little brother with concern written all over her face.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"More than you think. Never thought I would miss her this much. Heh...it hurts."

Shinpachi was on the verge of crying, but thought otherwise and held his tears back. Otae placed her hand on his head and smiled. "It'll be fine, I promise."

'I was wondering when she would smile for me.' "Hey onee-san, Gin-san has been gone a while. You think he's okay?"

Otae shrugged at her brother's question but reassured him it would be fine.

**30 MINUTES LATER!**

Gintoki came back through the door with a bag in his arms. Shinpachi quickly looked him over from his spot on the couch and smiled when he saw nothing was wrong. Gintoki was happy to see that both his friends were in one piece. Otae gave Shinpachi a blank look but smiled to see Gintoki was okay. "What took you so long, Gin-san?" Otae asked, a little curious.

"It rained on me," Gintoki said with a dullness in his voice.

Shinpachi was about to get up to see what Gintoki had brought for their late - very late – dinner, but Otae got up first and grabbed the bag from Gintoki. She brought it over to her seat and sat down. She skimmed through the contents to find nothing you would really call dinner-worthy. She pulled out a bag of chips and handed it over to Shinpachi. Gintoki had taken his seat on the couch after making Shinpachi sit up. Shinpachi looked in the bag as well.

"Not really a dinner.. Chips and 'Shonen Jump'? Oh well, I'll make a better dinner tomorrow, I suppose." With that, he took out his own bag of chips and started eating..

"I got what I could. You know how late it is? Almost 10:00! I didn't think you guys would really want to have to make dinner, so I just grabbed something to snack on." With that, Gintoki took out his chips and Jump. He started reading while Otae and Shinpachi watched T.V.

Shinpachi soon fell asleep and leaned against gintoki unknowingly. Gintoki looked over when he felt the weight on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the boy. Otae noticed the smile that gintoki was giving shinpachi and grew jealous of course she didn't show it. "Gin-san you really like shinpachi no?"

"he's precious to me, in the same way you are. I want to protect him and stay by his side" Gintoki stated the truth or rather close to it. In reality Gintoki thought shinpachi was the most precious thing in his life. though he would never admit it out loud. Otae smiled and stood up. "I think i'll go to bed now." With that she turned off the t.v. and took shinpachi's glasses off for him. Setting them on the table she turned to face gintoki. "Good-night Gin-san."

"night." with that said Otae went into gintoki's room. She let her hair down and sat on the futon mattress. "How can he like shinpachi. i thought he only liked kagura. maybe i was wrong. maybe he liked shinpachi. " her voice was a low whisper so no one would hear her. "He obviously likes shinpachi more then me. how is that possible. i thought i got rid of all the competition. now i have to kill my brother as well. but can i really do that? yes yes you can otae. Kill all who get in your way. Use usha for what she is. I can't kill him right now though. Why? It's to soon. i must wait another week. It will give me time to win Gintoki's heart and make sure shinpachi doesn't get in the way. smart idea otae. It will work." with a silent laugh and a smile on her face Otae laid down to go to sleep the voices in her head soothing her telling her that her plan could never fail as long as she thought it out.

**back with gintoki and shinpachi.**

After Otae had left them alone gintoki had to decide what to do. He could move and risk waking shinpachi up or stay here on the couch with him. he decided not to wake the boy. he manoverd carefully so that he was lying down with shinpachi on him. he made sure all of shinpachi was on the couch before covering himself and shinpachi in a blanket. shinpachi snuggled close to the warmth of gintoki making him chuckle at the boy. "Good-night shinpachi-kun." Gintoki whispered quietly into the ear of the sleeping teen.

Soon the older of the two drifted off to sleep and joined his friend in dreaming of what was to come and what is to be.

* * *

Milly: well that is the longest chapter i have ever written getting really close to 2,000 words dang. Anyway review, and tell me what i did horibly wrong or what you really liked.

Iruka: we hope you stick around and wait patiently for chap.4

Gin: well that's all we have for today.

Shinpachi: bye-bye.


	4. confession

* * *

Milly:welcome to chapter four of from death comes love i would really love it if you guys reading would give me **reviews** on how i'm doing. please! i would love it if you did!

Iruka : please **review**. milly does not own any anime in this story.

Shinpachi: please **review.**

Gintoki enjoy the chapter and please **review**.

'people thoughts' _'sadaharu thoughts'_ "talking" you _**reviewing!!**_

* * *

**chapter four**

**confession**

Shinpachi woke up on something warm. He wasn't sure what it was at first. He sat up to see Gintoki under him sleeping peacefully. Shinpachi only blinked a few times before it hit him. "Gin-san?..." He leaned forward and looked at Gintoki's face. 'Yep, that's Gin-san.' Shinpachi let out a sigh and looked around. He was wondering how to get off Gintoki without waking him. Shinpachi had to think fast cause Gintoki kept moving underneath him. He frowned at his employer and tried to move his legs off of the older guy but found they were entangled with his. Gintoki felt the movement and groaned.

"Go back to sleep. You're moving to much and I'm getting cold."

Yet another sigh fell from Shinpachi's mouth. "Gin-san, I would like to get up. You can continue sleeping, but I need to get up." Gintoki opened his eyes to stare at Shinpachi.

"Why do you need to get up?" That was actually a good question. Why did Shinpachi have to get up? He really had no reason to. Maybe he just didn't like the idea of being this close to Gintoki for too long, who knew?

"Why do you want me to stay?"

Akward silence filled the house. Gintoki said nothing and just looked at Shinpachi. He pulled the teen back down, still not giving him an answer. "Just stay, okay?"

"Fine." With that, it was settled. Shinapchi rested his head back on Gintoki's chest; meanwhile, Gintoki wrapped his arms around Shinpachi's waist once more and held him tight. Shinpachi was still wondering why Gintoki was acting so weird. "Gin-san, you still haven't answered my question." He looked up at Gintoki's face, expecting an answer.

"I don't know if I should answer that just yet."

"I think you should."

If Shinpachi had the right idea why he wanted him to stay all hell would break lose. Gintoki merely looked up at the ceiling. "I'll tell you why when I'm ready to."

With another long sigh, Shinpachi pulled himself away from Gintoki and got off the couch. "I'm going to go home. Come over when you've had enough of just lying here." Shinpachi grabbed his glasses off of the table and walked by the couch only to be stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing his wrist. He was pulled back onto the couch and opened his mouth to protest but before he even got one word out, Gintoki kissed him.

To put it in small terms, Shinpachi was, well, not really shocked or surprised, but somewhat sad. He pulled away from Gintoki and stood up. Gintoki hung his head low. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Shinpachi looked down at Gintoki. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Gintoki's forehead. "Gin-san, you have to understand that we can never be. My sister loves you and if I were to be with you, she would probably hate me for the rest of my life. I would never be able to bear that. I'm sorry, Gin-san." With that, Shinpachi walked away. Just as he put on his shoes, though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gintoki bent down and whispered the same thing he had told Shinpachi the night of Kagura's death: "I am here with you, for you." Shinapchi leaned back against Gintoki and closed his eyes. Gintoki leaned down and wrapped his arms around Shinpachi's small frame.

"Please, Shinpachi, bear the pain with me for just a little while, so I can know what I've been missing all these years. Please allow me to love you."

Shinpachi leaned more into Ginoki's embrace. He was silent for a while just thinking whether or not it was worth the risk of being hated by his sister. After a long five minutes of silence, Shinpachi made up his mind. He opened his eyes and looked over at Gintoki. Without saying a word, he simply kissed Gintoki on the lips.

Gintoki kissed back. The kiss was short and brief, but Gintoki got his answer. He smiled at Shinpachi and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Shinpachi-kun." Shinpachi smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Gin-san, but we still need to go and do housework at my place. You lost the bet, remember. " Shinpachi's grin got even bigger. Gintoki dropped his head and sighed. "can't we just sit here? I like it." Gintoki did not wish to do house work today. Shinpachi on the other hand waned to get it done asap. "The sooner we get there the sooner it gets done." with that shinpachi pulled gintoki's arms off of him and stood up. "Come on Sadaharu. Gin-san get up we gotta go."

With a sigh of defeat, Gintoki stood up and followed his love out the door, Sadaharu close behind.

Otae was in the middle of a meeting when she heard the doors of the dojo open up. Both she and her accomplice froze right on the spot. "Go out the back door. Make sure you're not seen. Understand?"

Otae's follower nodded and tried to successfully make her way out the back.

As soon as Gintoki stepped into the dojo, he felt something was wrong. "Shinpachi, wait here." With that, Gintoki left Shinpachi standing near the doors alone.

Shinpachi heard a noise behind him and turned around to see the readers. he opened his mouth and said, "**Review** or i'll die. remember **three reviews** or no new chappy for your delight. thanks to those who were kind enough to **review** the last time.

* * *

milly: i know it's short but i'll make the next one longer ok peoples.

shinapchi: remember to **review.**

gintoki: save the story review! if you give milly **three reviews** she will continue the story

iruka: but if she gets none this story shall be _discontinued_.

otae: so be nice and tell milly what you think of the story.


	5. omg wtf is going on!

* * *

Milly: aiya we some how made it to chapter five. thank you to those who **reviewed** this story.

iruka: milly does not own or will she ever own gintama. please do **review** the story and tell us what you think.

gintoki: i beg of you **review**. if you **review** i'll wear a **speedo**.

shinpachi: weird thing to do gin-san.

gintoki: no a weird thing to do is dance.

shinapchi; do you even have a speedo?

gintoki: you'll find out if they **review.**

* * *

Gintoki snuck through the house and went round to the back. He saw Otae pointing to the door, toward which a blond woman was running. Something was telling him not to let the woman get away. Gintoki ran forward to the woman, only to have a hand grab his, holding him back. He turned around to see who it was. Otae had a firm grip on his wrist and her trademark smile was pasted over her face. "Gin-san, I didn't know you were here. What a nice surprise it is to have you here!" Gintoki looked at her with an emotionless face. He turned his head back to the doorway; the woman was gone.

--

Shinpachi had decided Gintoki was taking too long, and went outside to see if he could find out what was making his partner so nervous. He made his way to the west side of the building. Suddenly something hit him and made him fall, only to be caught by a blond female. He looked up at her and felt fear growing inside of him. Something was telling him to run away but he was too fixed on her. He stood up and looked her over. She had to be about five foot six, she had a nice figure and was wearing a very tight black suit. He started to back away from her, not knowing exactly what to do.

Usha looked at the boy. This was her new target. She was wondering whether or not she should take the boy or just leave him where he stood. She chose the first and started walking towards Shinpachi in a calm fashion. "You can run and I can kill you, or I can take you alive and keep you until I'm told to do otherwise. Which do you choose?"

--

Otae had one thing on her mind, and that was to keep Gintoki occupied for as long as possible. She knew that Shinpachi would most likely be taken away by Usha. "So, Gin-san, what brings you here?" Silence was her answer. She didn't like being ignored by Gintoki. "Gin-san, I asked you why you're here." This time, Gintoki looked back at her and then down at their hands. He removed his hand from hers and went on ignoring her.

Gintoki walked away from a fuming Otae and went up to the dojo doors, only to discover that Shinpachi was missing. Gintoki felt full-blown panic taking over. He ran outside, looking for his lost love, and saw him running. Then he saw what he was running from. It was that blond woman from earlier.

Shinpachi looked over, saw Gintoki, and started to run toward him. Gintoki noticed this and grabbed his sword. Shinpachi was hoping Gintoki would be enough to make the crazy chick on his tail back down, but just when he thought he was safe, something wrapped itself around his body and he was pulled back. The blond woman now held him close to her body.

Usha looked up to see a samurai staring at her. "If you move, I'll kill him." The samurai's eyes widened a bit but he held his ground. "I'll be taking him now. Follow us and you'll regret it." With that, Usha walked toward the high walls of the dojo and jumped over with shinpachi under one of her arms. As soon as she hit the ground, she took off running away from the city. She knew exactly where to take her prey. As ordered, she would not kill Shinpachi but merely hold onto him for a while.

Otae watched as her brother was taken away by her assassin. She was wondering what to do when Gintoki turned to look at her. "Gin-san, what are we going to do? She took Shinpachi!"

Gintoki didn't need her pointing out the obvious and he didn't know what to do. It was too late to chase the after them. Heck, he had no idea which way they had gone after they leaped over the wall. All he knew was he had to figure out what they were going to do and when. _'Wait a minute. Why was Otae talking with that lady in the first place? Don't tell me she is to blame for this! But why would she want someone to take away Shinpachi? This makes no sense at all. I thought Otae cared for her little brother more than anything. Was it all an act?'_

--

Shinpachi currently was tied up and sitting in the corner of what looked like a makeshift shelter. It was high up in the trees away from the forest floor. It had no roof and was very cold. Shinpachi tried to stay warm by pulling his legs up close to his chest but he found it futile. _'I wish Gin-san was here right now - no, Shinpachi, don't think that! If Gin-san was here, he would be in the same position I am, and I don't want that. I just hope he will come soon.' _Shinpachi knew Gintoki would come to rescue him; he just wasn't sure when. He looked down at what was keeping him from escaping. A rope was wrapped around him tightly making it hard to move. It was also pressed deep into the skin; if it pressed any tighter, he would start to bleed. It was very painful, but Shinpachi ignored it. He just kept his thoughts on Gintoki, making it so he hardly felt anything.

Usha had left her prey up in the tree and went off to find food. Later, if the coast was clear, she would go back to Otae and report. She never understood why someone like Otae would want her brother dead just so she could gain the attention of another. "Otae-sama, what exactly are you trying to do?" Otae looked up at the sky as if it had the answer. "Can you tell me, wise ones, why someone goes so far just to get another?" When nothing happened she knew that not even the sky knows why people do what they do.

Otae looked deep into Gintoki's eyes. She saw confusion, anger, and fear. She knew that sooner or later he was going to start asking questions. She knew that if she told the truth he would most likely hate her like never before. But if she lied, she knew he wouldn't buy it. She had no idea what it was she should do. She tried to ask the voices in her head, but they were odly silent today. All she could do was look away from the samurai's gaze.

Gintoki was confused as to why Otae would allow this to happen to her brother, he was angry that she did let it happen, and he was afraid that the blond woman would hurt his beloved. All he could do was stare at Otae, not sure exactly where to begin. "Why? Why would you...why would you do this to Shinpachi?" Otae gave him no answer and kept her gaze on the ground.

The sky let out a low rumble as tiny droplets hit the ground. The rain fell softly at first but gained momentum. It was as if the sky was angry. It yelled its dissaproval for what was happening and showed its anger. Shinpachi shivered as the rain made him even colder. He let a single tear fall, out of fear and pain. Soon tears mixed with rain. He looked up at the sky and yelled to it, asking why.

Usha took shelter in a hole beneth a tree. She would wait for the rain to let up before going out again.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Rain fell harder and harder as the minutes passed. Gintoki and Otae began their talk, but it ended quickly, for Gintoki heard the only thing he needed to know: why she had done this. Jelousy had taken Otae over completely; Gintoki just never knew that someone would go this far for some attention from another. He wished that this would never happen to anyone else. He grabbed Sadaharu and took off, leaving a broken Otae to fall to the ground. She knew that Gintoki would never share the feeling she had for him. She was about to give up when the voices came back.

Gintoki ran beside Sadaharu. His only thought was to find Shinpachi and take him home.

* * *

milly: i know not my best. nothing really happened i promise it will get bettter i just had a major writers block.

Sadaharu: bark!

iruka & every1: later peeps.


	6. the begining of the last chapter

* * *

Milly:o.o omg is it really happening?

Iruka: i believe so.

Milly: O.O we made it to chapter six. how did that happen?

Shinapchi: people like your story Milly - sama

Gintoki: i can't understand why though.

Iruka: that was mean gintoki. anyway milly owns nothing cept a computer and a keyboard sad right?

Otae: Wait does that mean she has no clothes on?

Milly: -.-" no i have on clothes what he means is i own none of the anime. now on to the story before this gets way to weird!

* * *

Chapter 6.

The Beginning Of The Last Chapter.

As the rain fell, Usha decided it would be best to make her way back to her shelter. She needed to make sure her prey was still alive. She pulled out a small whistle and blew into it. The whistle made no sound. Silence followed as she waited for her pet to come and find her. She just stood there and listened. Soon she heard the soft pads of her friend's paws hitting the ground and getting closer. Soon her pet stopped directly in front of her. She climbed up onto his back and directed him home.

--

Shinpachi held his head low and tried to sleep. The cold, the rain, and the pain didn't help much. It had only been a few hours since he had been taken away from his home but to him it felt like days had gone by. Shinpachi wished so much that Gintoki would come up and wrap strong arms around him and tell him that this was all just a bad dream, but Shinpachi knew otherwise. He laughed at himself a moment before closing his eyes to once again try and sleep. All he could do was sleep and wait for Gintoki to come and save him. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, not hearing the light foot steps coming close to him.

--

Gintoki jumped up onto Sadaharu's back. They had been searching for hours with no luck. Sadaharu knew where to go at first, but as soon as he got to the forest the pup lost Shinpachi's scent, so now the two were wondering around aimlessly. Gintoki let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes trying to think of what exactly to do next. He listened carefully to all his senses. He felt Sadaharu tense beneath him, and opened his eyes. Sadaharu was looking forward and had his ears perked up. For once the young pup looked as if he was really trying to help. All of a sudden, Sadaharu burst out into a full-on run. Gintoki didn't try to stop him; he figured the dog knew where it was going.

Sadaharu heard it as clear as day: a dog whistle. He knew it. He ran forward trying to locate it exactly. Just a little longer and he would have it. As soon as he thought he had a fix on it, the whistle went silent. Sadaharu kept running forward though he now had no idea where he was going; he was just trying to get somewhere. He picked up the pace and started sniffing the air trying to pick up even the faintest scent. Nothing. Finally Sadaharu slowed down and hung his head low. He was lost and had nothing to go by. _"Damnit, Shinpachi, why do you always have to get kidnapped?"_

_--  
_

Usha walked forward. The boy's eyes were closed. She started to think he had died while she was away. She walked toward the boy, wondering how she was to make sure he was still alive and yet getsome fun out of it. She smiled as an evil idea came to her, then let out a small laugh and reached down.

Shinpachi was soon jolted out of his semi-peaceful sleep by a sharp pain. The wire that was wrapped around him was digging deep into his skin. He let out a scream. The pain was just too much. Blood started to fall slowly from his new wounds and it slid down the wire, only to be washed away by the rain. Soon a small pool of blood and rain had collected around him. He heard the sound of quiet laughter laughter and looked over slowly to see the blond woman standing next to him, holding the wire between her fingers. She bent over and smiled at him. "So you are still alive. Otae-sama would be angry with me if you had died so easily and so soon. Haha, you are so weak. I'm surprised though that your samurai friend hasn't gotten here yet; I was told he would do anything to protect the life of his so-called friends. Anyway, I'd better get where it's warm. Have fun out here." With that the blond gave Shinpachi a little wave and walked away.

--

Gintoki heard the scream of pain, and fear rippled through him. Not fear for himself, but fear that Shinpachi might be hurt.

"Sadaharu!" Gintoki shouted. At the sound of his name, Sadaharu seemed to know what to do. He took off in the direction of the scream. Gintoki hoped that they would make it in time. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever higher power might be listening at the time that Shinpachi was safe.

Sadaharu now was stopping for nothing: he knew where he had to go and that he needed to get there fast, but he had a strange feeling of being followed by something not human. Then it jumped out infront of him, and Sadaharu almost ran into it. When he was able to back up a few feet, he could see what it was. _"That's one big squirrel." _The squirrel was at least five feet in length and about six feet in height. Sadaharu wasn't sure what to do. He could tell his rider had no idea either. So Sadaharu made up his mind: he bucked Gintoki off and lunged at the squirrel, which stepped aside then started running away.

Sadaharu gave chase.

--

Usha walked over to a small, sheltered part of her 'home'. She watched as the blood dripped from the boy and his breathing became slow and rigid. She smiled at his pain. Then she thought back to Otae and why she was doing this. _'Why can't _I_ have her attention instead of this fool and his lover? I don't understand her. Oh well, best to do just as she says for the time being.'_

_--  
_

Shinpachi could feel himself slipping out of concinous. He tried to hold on, but he knew it was futile. The pain and the blood loss would soon make him fall into the darkness. He let one last tear fall before allowing himself to fall deep into a sleep.

Gintoki was knocked off of Sadaharu but he didn't care. He looked up from his spot to see a platform. It didn't look to high up and there was a ladder hanging down as well. Gintoki began his climb. He now had a goal and refused to back down till he reached it.

Mean while with the squirrel and Sadaharu, neither was getting very far. Sadaharu sat at the bottom of a tree barking loudly at his unwelcomed intruder. The squirrel just sat up in the tree and refused to come down.

Usha heard the rope ladder moving against the paltform. "It's about time he got here," she grubmled. She stood up and walked out to see the samurai standing at the edge of her platform. She looked into his eyes and smiled to see utter shock in them. Then she smiled even more when it turned to rage. "This should be fun!" She let out a small laugh and pulled out her sword, then charged at him with full force. She had a large grin on her face. Little did she know who she was dealing with. Anger flashing in his eyes, Gintoki drew his sword and hit her dead on. Usha was taken aback; no one ever had been able to hit her before. He didn't stop, either. Over and over again she was hit, with no chance to defend herself. For the first time, fear showed in Usha's eyes. Gintoki stopped dealing blows as soon as she was right at the edge of the platform. He held his sword to her neck. "Be gone, and go join your master. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

His words rang in her head and she quickly called for her pet. She had no idea why he had spared her life, and she could care less. As long as she could get away from his eyes, she would be fine. She jumped on her pet as it flashed by and looked herself over. She was bleeding in a few places but it was not bad. She couldn't believe that she had run away, either.

Gintoki looked at Shinpachi, all covered in blood. He reached down and slowly pulled the wire out of the boy's skin, trying not to hurt hm any more than he had been already. When he got all of the wire out, he looked Shinpachi over. "Shinpachi... Please wake up." He pulled Shinpachi close in an attempt to bring some warmth to his deathly cold body. "Shinpachi, please open your eyes, please." His voice sounded desperate and cracked as tears fell down his face.

Shinpachi heard a voice calling to him. It sounded sad and filled with worry. It called his name over and over. He didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to stay asleep, while the other said "get up, darn you!" He heard the voice again and soon felt something warm hit his face. Whoever was calling for him was crying. He forced his eyes open to see a sad Gintokiholding onto him, "Gin-san, that hurts. You're holding on too tight."

Hearing Shinpachi's voice, Gintoki pulled away from him slightly to look into the boy's eyes. "Shinpachi..." A small smile crept onto Gintoki's lips. Tears fell down his face and he hugged Shinpachi once again.

"Gin-san...I'm tired... I...I can't move... My body just won't move..."

"Shinpachi, try to stay awake. Please." Gintoki was still crying.

"I can't, Gin-san... I"m to tired... Let me rest." Shinpachi closed his eyes and his breathing grew slower.

"Don't leave me, Shinpachi, please don't leave me!" Tears were falling onto Shinpachi's face. "Wake up. Please wake up."

Gintoki hung his head low and sobbed.

* * *

Milly: note this is not the last chappy! Please do review three reviews is all i ask for. with three i shall upload the last chappy for y'all 


	7. It All Over Now

* * *

Milly: we have made it to lay last chapter!

iruka: milly owns nothing that has to do with anime.

shinpachi: thank you all who reviewed and to those lazy ass people who did not review thanks for reading any way.

gintoki: what he said.

* * *

Chapter 7.

We Have Come So Far Yet So Little Have We Traveled.

Gintoki lay there in the grass thinking of all that had happened just a week ago. He turned to look over to his love still in bandages and sleeping peacefully. he smiled and placed a hand on his lovers face. He let out a sigh of relief that he was still there, _'I can't believe i almost came so close to losing you shinpachi..." _ he always thought that every time he would wake up, it would all be just a dream and that shinpachi had died at the hands of usha, but every time he awoke his fears were proved wrong for shinpachi was always there waiting for him.

Shinpachi was dreaming of what had happen after he fell into a deep slumber. He woke up in a hospital not sure exactly what was going on, his memory was dazed for a moment or two. gintoki was leaned over him with a look of great relief written all over his face. Shinpachi did not get to gaze at this memory for as soon as it came it was gone. Now he was at his dojo. it was empty. No sign of his sister anywhere. He called out her name only to get no answer. Then he found the note about her leaving and not coming back. She had taken Usha, who Sihnpachi guesses was the blond girl, with her. Though this saddened shinpachi he sold the dojo for the much needed money that Gintoki and him always seemed to need. He now slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the light a little. He then felt something warm and his face and looked over to see Gintoki.

Gintoki smiled and rolled over so that he was over shinpachi. he leaned down and kissed shinpachi on the forehead, "Have a nice nap?"

Shinpachi nodded and smiled, happy to see gintoki even though he saw him everyday, and every moment of the night. He just was glad He was there.

Gintoki soon rolled of shinpachi to land right next to him. Shinpachi moved slightly and laid his head on Gintoki's chest. Both started to fall off into a peaceful sleep as the wind blew lightly across the plain in which they lie...Nothing was ever go to seprate them not now, not after coming so far would they allow anything to come between them...

* * *

Milly: yeah i know it was short but wasn't it cute? also i want to thank my reviewers though there was hardly any people who did review kinda gotz me angry. i plan to do a halloween thing just not sure for what anime. XD any way i hope you all have an awesome halloween this year. I know it's still kinda far away but hey i love halloween and i don't care for the set date i celebrate it everday by eating lots o candy during this month. i have a lot of energy to burn people. i hope you're happy now. i hope this rant don't become longer then the story. any way i love you all in a friendly kinda way. i hope you continue to read my stories no matter how weird or random or angsty they may get.


End file.
